


Moments

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Oblivious Clarke, Romance, movie star bellamy blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Written for the prompt: You’ve been dating your partner for six months. Tonight they’ve invited you to a work event, and as you step onto the red carpet, you realize it for the first time: you’re dating a celebrity. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin style.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and just had to write this. I know I should be working on my other story, but inspiration hits when it wants!

“Look who deigned to grace us with her presence,” Jasper said in lieu of greeting when he saw his blonde friend making her way through the crowd towards her group of friends standing in the back near the jukebox. She wove her way through the crowded dance floor, knocking into a couple people in the process.

As she reached her friends, she gave them a sheepish smile. “Sorry I’ve been so MIA lately. The hospital’s been crazy,” she shrugged her shoulders in reply and reached for the glass of beer Jasper was holding. She finished it off and ignored Jasper’s protest as she turned and smiled at Raven. “So what’ve I missed?”

Raven grinned as she gestured for their server to bring another round of drinks. “Oh, you know. Just the usual. Jasper and Monty tried to hustle some biker thugs at pool and ended up losing out on a hundred bucks.”

“Someone beat our boys at pool?” Clarke asked with some surprise. Pool was the only sport Jasper and Monty had deemed cool enough to learn, and learn it they had. Most Friday nights, they could be found challenging any new faces that came into the little bar since all the regulars knew just how good the two actually were. They had a good system set up, except there hadn’t been many new faces lately, so they didn’t get to play for money nearly as often anymore.

“Hey, it was a close match,” Monty insisted, coming over to stand next to Raven and defend Jasper and himself. His drink in hand was nearly empty, and Clarke wondered how many everyone had drunk before she showed up.

“So we’re biker thugs now?” a deep voice behind Clarke cut in. 

Clarke turned around quickly, startled, to see the owner of the voice. He was so close, she smacked into him when she turned.  _ Graceful, Griffin,  _ she cursed herself. Whoever she just bumped into reached out a hand onto her shoulder to steady her. Chiding herself for how ridiculous she had to come off, Clarke took a step back and appraised the guy. Tall, muscular, and dishevelled. And handsome. She couldn’t forget that adjective.

“So I exaggerated a bit on the details,” Raven shrugged. The waitress came over with drinks, and they all gladly grabbed one. “Clarke, meet the biker thug Bellamy and his biker thug friend Miller. The girl over there talking to Lincoln is Bellamy’s sister Octavia. There was a couple with them, too, but they seem to have disappeared.” Raven glanced around for the couple in question, but didn’t seem to see them anywhere.

Bellamy shrugged, “Emori and Murphy are probably making out somewhere. They’ll resurface when they’re nice and ready.” Clearly, it was a common theme for them.

Clarke reached out a hand towards Bellamy, “Is being good at pool a prerequisite to be in your biker gang?” she asked, smiling up at him. 

Bellamy returned the smile as he shook her hand, “Nah, it’s just an added bonus. The only prerequisites we require are that the person can actually ride a motorcycle and that they look good in leather.”

“Really? You don’t need to get a tattoo to be initiated into the group or anything?” she asked, cocking her head to one side causing her hair to fall over her shoulder. 

“We give out beanies as our initiation tradition.” Miller was sporting his beanie, but Bellamy must have taken his off as he wasn’t wearing anything on his head. His shaggy hair was wild and all over the place. Clarke wondered what it would feel like to run her hands through it.

Clearing her throat, she looked over at Raven and caught her friend giving her a suspiciously mischievous grin. Not liking what that could mean, she looked away quickly. Suddenly, Harper came over from who knew where, grabbed Clarke’s hand, and pulled her out onto the dance floor. 

Clarke wasn’t a good dancer by any means, but she just followed her friend’s moves and went along with it, losing herself in the music. It had been a tough week at work, and it was good to be able to let loose and have fun for once. God knew how long it had been since she’d been able to relax. 

Soon Raven and Octavia came over and joined them on the dance floor. The boys choosing to stay where they were and to converse amongst themselves. Clarke couldn’t help that her eyes kept looking up and staring at Bellamy. He seemed to fit with her friends easily, as did his sister and Miller. Clarke couldn’t help but notice how well Monty and Miller seemed to be hitting it off, and she hoped things worked out well between them. 

“Why don’t you go ask him to dance?” Harper yelled over the music to Clarke as she came up and danced up on her side. Clarke blushed, not realizing that the staring had been so apparent to everyone else. She knew she wouldn’t be living this down any time soon. 

“He looks pretty comfortable talking to the guys,” Clarke shook her head, casting a glance over their way and finding Bellamy to be smiling at her. Her heart might be having palpitations. 

Harper gave her a nudge from behind, pushing her out of the little circle they had formed. Cast out, Clarke had no choice but to head over to the guys or risk an embarrassing scene. So she pushed her way through the crowd to the guys and stood next to Bellamy. “What are you boys talking about?”

“Just how awkward your dancing is,” Jasper teased.

Miller and Monty exchanged a look before Miller turned and walked towards the bar. Monty clapped Jasper on the shoulder and pushed him after Miller, “We need more drinks. Be back!” he told them before they disappeared into the crowd, shouldering their way through the people. 

Clarke and Bellamy stared at each other for an awkward moment as they realized their friends just set them up to be alone together. “Well, they aren’t subtle, at all,” Clarke said, glancing out at her friends on the dance floor. Raven gave her a thumbs up, and Clarke shook her head at her. 

“Definitely not their strong suit,” Bellamy agreed, but he didn’t seem to mind, which made Clarke’s heart flutter with hope.

The music was loud and obnoxious. Clarke wanted to keep talking to Bellamy, but she wasn’t enjoying having to yell to be heard to do so. She was trying to figure out a way to ask him to go outside with her in a way that didn’t seem weird, when he asked, “Do you want to go sit out on the patio? I could use some fresh air.”

Relieved, she smiled and nodded her agreement. They stopped at the bar on the way outside for another drink. Clarke gave Monty and Jasper a vulgar gesture behind Bellamy’s back, and the two just grinned at her like the cat who got the canary. Shaking her head, she grabbed her drink from the bartender and followed Bellamy outside.

“So biker thug by night. What’s your day job?” Clarke asked as they found a table in back corner and sat down.

Bellamy huffed out a laugh that was laced with something else she couldn’t quite place.. “Right now, I’m at the local theater running a couple workshops for the next couple of weeks.” 

“Wow, that sounds so awesome. When I was growing up, we went to the theater a lot. Since I graduated high school, I haven’t been in a long time. Haven’t had the time.” Clarke remember fondly the times she used to go to the theater. “I can’t imagine the theater and your gang leave much time for free time.”

He nodded in agreement. “You have no idea. When I do get some time, I don’t like to go out. I tend to get mobbed.” 

“From the rival bike gangs?”

Bellamy had a twinkle in his eye Clarke wasn’t able to decipher. “Something like that.”

“How in the world did you manage to get in here without being mobbed?” Clarke teased.

“I know the owner. That helps,” Bellamy replied.

“But seriously, I know what you mean about just wanting to stay in and enjoying time to yourself.”

“Exactly. Your friends tell me you’re a doctor?” 

Clarke nodded before taking a drink of her beer. “I am, and I love it. My mom is a doctor, too, and I just followed in her footsteps. Now, she’s the Director of Medicine at the same hospital. I would love to open up my own practice. But I need a few more years of experience first, so I basically take any open shifts, and I do both night and day shifts, so it’s a rare find to see me outside the hospital.”

“I’m glad you decided to take a night off and come out tonight,” Bellamy told her. “Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night?” he asked.

“I have a shift tomorrow night, but I’m free the following evening if you are,” Clarke suggested with a smile..

“It’s a date.”

 

“So how long have you and Clarke been dating?” Octavia asked one Sunday morning as she was getting ready for a lunch date with the girls. Bellamy was glad she was fitting in so well with Clarke and her friends. 

Bellamy lowered his book and gave a long, hard glance at his sister as she sat on the couch, lacing up her boots. “A few months now, why?” Octavia was always trying to meddle in his love life, and he didn’t want her doing anything to compromise his relationship with Clarke. Not that he thought she would ruin anything, but the meddling wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. 

“I’m just intrigued you’ve been dating this long and she has no idea who you really are,” she shrugged. “I know she doesn’t have a life outside of the hospital, but how has she never seen any of your movies? Or at least heard about them?” 

“Maybe I’m not as famous as you think I am,” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at his sister.

“I know she thinks you work at the theater. Doesn’t she wonder how you can afford this place?”

“She’s never actually been over here, yet. We always meet at her place. It’s more convenient.” 

“And she doesn’t think it’s weird you never invite her back here?”

“It’s not that I haven’t invited her, but it just works better for her schedule. Her apartment is closer to the hospital. I live on the other side of town.”

“Don’t you guys go out? Doesn’t she wonder why you’ve been bombarded with fans?” 

“We usually always order in. Netflix and chill. Or we go to Gina’s.” 

“How has none of the paparazzi seen you with her, yet? It’s only a matter of time before they figure out who she is and start calling her and stalking her place.”

“I’m usually pretty discreet. Anyway, the movie doesn’t premiere for another couple of months, so they’ve actually left me alone lately.”

“Your girlfriend lives under a rock,” Octavia said blandly before getting up and making her way into the kitchen.

Bellamy shrugged, placing the bookmark between the pages of his book and set it on the coffee table before following his sister into the kitchen for a glass of water. “It’s kind of nice having her not know about the celebrity Bellamy Blake.”

“But it’s dishonest. You need to tell her. If you do it soon, I’ll win the bet,” Octavia said as she grabbed her purse and jacket from the hall closet. 

“What bet?” he asked her.

“We all have a bet about when/how she’ll figure it out,” she told him as if all his friends weren’t betting on his love life. “Raven wants you to take her to a red carpet event and tell her then. I like her style, but I had already said you would cave and come clean early on. Because I believed you to be a righteous man, Bellamy Blake.”

“You don’t want to be late for your lunch date,” he said, changing the topic. This wasn’t something he was interested in discussing. Of course he knew he needed to tell her. And he would. He just had to figure out the right way to do it.

“Just something to think about,” was all she said as she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

 

“What do you want to do tonight? Stay in or go out?” Bellamy asked Clarke one evening they both had off. They were currently at Bellamy’s apartment playing Mario Kart. Bellamy was losing.

“Want to just stay in? Let’s make supper and put in a movie. It’s been a long week, and I don’t feel like seeing people,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

“Glad to hear I’m not people,” Bellamy smirked.

“You don’t count. I could never tire of you,” she risked a glance at him to give him a reassuring smile. The move cost her, and Bellamy threw a shell at her, hitting her, and passing her to win.

Before she had a chance to get mad, he leaned over and kissed her. “I know what you meant. But you shouldn’t have taken your eyes off the prize,” he teased before getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. 

“Cheapshot,” she called after him. She turned off the console and the TV before following him into the kitchen. 

Bellamy took out the ingredients for that evening’s meal, and Clarke sat at the island, watching him get everything set up. “How did you learn to cook so well?” she asked him.

He shrugged, “My mom wasn’t the best at it, and someone had to feed Octavia.” He always acted as though what he did for his sister wasn’t a big deal. But it was.

“You were quite the big brother,” Clarke told him before coming around to envelop him in a hug. She breathed in the scent of him and smiled. This was perfect. These domestic nights they had together were amazing, and she cherished them dearly.

“I highly doubt O would agree with you on that,” he replied as he started washing some vegetables.

“I know she does. We’ve talked about it a little,” she confessed. When Bellamy didn’t say anything, she asked, “What can I help do?” 

“You know you’re only allowed to help chop the vegetables,” he said with a smirk as he turned and placed the vegetables on the chopping block before her. 

“So I’m not the best cook,” she replied with an eye roll. 

After she chopped the vegetables, she sat at island again and watched Bellamy work, helping with any little thing he would allow her to do. “Friday night, we’re all meeting at Gina’s. Are you going to be able to make it?” she asked.

He shook his head, “Sorry, but no. I’ll be busy all weekend, unfortunately. I’ll call you when I get back on Sunday, and we can hang out then?” 

“I have an overnight shift on Sunday. You can text me when you get back, and I’ll see what my schedule looks like.”

“Sounds good.”

Clarke took out her phone and started scrolling through her Facebook account and saw people sharing this article about the newest Harry Potter movie coming out. It was supposed to be about the Marauders, and Clarke was excited to see it. 

“Have you heard of the new movie coming out called The Marauders?” she asked him.

Her head was down, still reading through the article, so she she missed him nearly drop the spoon he was holding, “ I’ve heard of it,” he agreed.

“The synopsis sounds great,” she said and Bellamy agreed. This was where he could tell her the truth. She deserved to know the truth. It was on the tip of his tongue. It really was. Just begging to be said aloud. But then the pasta noodles had started boiling over, and the moment was ruined. 

 

“So where is he taking you?” Raven asked her as she helped do Clarke’s hair into a fun, elegant updo. 

“I don’t know. He said it was a surprise,” Clarke replied, as she watched her friend work her magic in the mirror. “He just told me to wear my best dress and that he was going to pick me up.” Clarke looked down at her hands, contemplating saying what she was wondering the night was about outloud. Finally, she caved. “Do you think he’s going to propose?” 

“What would you say if he was?” Raven asked, no hint of surprise in her voice, which made Clarke wonder if she knew what was going to happen tonight. 

“I don’t know. We’ve only been together six months, but they’ve been great. I really do love him. But again, only six months. Seems a little too soon. I mean, he hasn’t even met my parents, and we never really do anything in public if it’s not going to Gina’s bar. Don’t get me wrong, either I’m too tired from work, or he’s too tired from work for us to really do much- on top of our weird schedules, but I feel like there’s so much we don’t know about each other yet.” She was rambling. She should probably stop.

“Listen, Bellamy Blake would be one lucky guy to end up with you. But see how the night goes. Maybe it’ll go differently than you think,” Raven said reassuringly, finishing up with her hair with half a can of hairspray. “Have you heard of the movie that’s coming out this weekend about the Harry Potter prequel? You know, the one about The Marauders?” 

“Yeah, I did see that. Some of the girls at work were talking about it, but I haven’t had a chance to see any of the trailers or anything. One of these nights that I have free, we’ll have to go check it out,” Clarke smiled excitedly.

“Do you know who plays James Potter?” Raven asked.

“I haven’t heard, but the girls at work say he’s beautiful,” Clarke replied as she got up and went back into the bedroom to look for the right shoes. 

Raven followed behind her, and agreed. “I think he’ll be your type.”

 

When Clarke came downstairs, she found Bellamy waiting in front of a limo. There were quite a few people standing around staring at the limo. Clarke had to agree it stood out here. But it was for her. Delighted, she rushed over to him and pecked him on the cheek, “This is weird, you know that right?” she asked.

He furrowed his brows questionly. “How so?”

“We don’t do stuff like this. What’s changed?” 

“I’ll explain on the way.” He opened the door and watched her get in. Suddenly, the people watching were calling Bellamy’s name, but he only smiled at them and waved before getting in after Clarke. 

“What was that about?” she asked, trying to peer out the window at the people. 

Once the door was shut, the limo took off down the street, heading for who knows where. Clarke surely didn’t.

As the limo got going, Bellamy turned to Clarke and gave her a tentative smile before he said, “I'm going to explain how I can afford such a nice condo, why I never take you anywher but Gina’s. I'm going to explain why my schedule can be erratic and why all of your friends have been making Harry Potter jokes about us.”

“This sounds like an interesting story,” she mused. Clarke didn't seem upset, so Bellamy thought he was starting off well. 

Bellamy looked out the window to see just how close he was to their destination. They still had awhile to wait. “I'm Bellamy Blake, Hollywood actor.” It was lame, but he couldn't figure out any way to tell her other than just going straight to the point. 

He expected her to be skeptical. So when she starts laughing at the notion, he's not surprised. So he just pulls out his phone, types in his name and pulls up IMDB. “This is serious?” She asks as she takes his phone from him and starts scrolling. 

“Yes. To be fair, I told you I was an actor when we first met, and I thought you knew who I was but was just messing with me or something. Not that I think I'm that famous, but all your friends recognized me right away,” he told her. 

“How have you been a movie star this entire time, and I never knew it?”

“It helped that you usually worked when I had to leave for interviews, shows, and such. And I only had to be away for a couple weekends. It just worked out that way. I didn't mean to keep it from you, but by the time I realized you really had no idea who I was. It was refreshing for someone to see me as me and not some celebrity. These last six months have been the most normal I've felt in a long time.” He was rambling again trying to fill Clarke’s silence. 

Finally she looked up from his phone. “This is kind of hard to believe. I mean, everything make sense now. I just can't believe I never figured it out.” 

“To be fair, you live under a rock. How you never saw those three Hallmark movies I did, I'll never know.” 

“So you're James Potter, huh?”

“I'm afraid so.”

Clarke handed the phone back and looked out the window. “Where are we really going then?”

“The premiere of The Murauders.”

She nodded her head, processing everything she had just been told. “Wait, what? Like red carpet? Other celebrities will be there?”

“The whole cast and crew will be there. Along with some other celebrities. But yes.”

“I can't- Bellamy, I'm not-”

“All you have to do is stick to my side. I got you.”

Clarke’s panicked stricken eyes found his calm, reassuring ones. “You sure this is a good idea?”

He shook his head, amused. “No, but Raven promised it'd be a good story to tell later. She's not wrong. Besides, I love you Clarke Griffin, and it's time the whole world knows it.”

“And taking me to one of your premieres is the way to do that?”

“One of many.”

She smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss, slow and appreciative at first. Then deep and eager. Bellamy brought his hand up to cup her face as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kissing Clarke felt right. Whole. It felt like he was being struck by lightning and it was waking up his whole soul.

The limo stopped too soon. Pulling away, Clarke reached up to fuss with her hair. Bellamy reach for her hands, pulling them back down between them. “You ready for this?” He asked with a grin. 

“As I'll ever be.”

Bellamy leaned over for one more quick kiss and pulled back as his door was opened. He was met with camera flashes and people asking him questions as he stepped out, but he ignored them as he turned to help Clarke, grabbing her hand. 

He never let go. 

Clarke wanted to be furious about the double life he seemed to have been leading this entire time. She felt as though she’d been duped into some con or something. But when she saw how much the crowd of reporters, photographers, and fans seemed to love him, she understood why he would maybe want to be a normal guy. They’d have to talk about the communication in their relationship after this. But Clarke could no longer imagine her life without Bellamy Blake. And Raven was right. 

This would make for one hell of a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
